starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Demilitarized zone
, a planet in the DMZ|250px]] The demilitarized zone (or DMZ) is series of systems between the territories of the Daelaam, Zerg Swarm and the Terran Dominion. No side is allowed to establish a military presence in the region aside from agreed upon bases, but the factions are allowed to send patrols. No civilians are allowed on planets in the DMZ aside from contracted support personnel. After the End War, several Terran Dominion mining outposts were abandoned in this region. Some time after the One-Day War, marines under Captain Hogarth violated the demilitarized zone to steal jorium from the planet Adena. They were intercepted by Admiral Urun, who distrusted them but let them land. The team was then attacked by zerg forces under Broodmother Niadra.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. The Niadra Brood attempted to infest the squad's commander with a larva, but when she was evacuated in a dropship the protoss shot it down, inflaming tensions between the Daelaam and Terran Dominion forces.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. Admiral Urun arrived on the planet's surface to deal with the zerg personally, allying with Elms and her marines stranded in their fight against the zerg. As the battle escalated, Niadra overwhelmed and killed Urun and his forces as they bought time for Elms and her squad to escape the zerg's clutches, and the protoss forces in orbit departed from the system.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. Elms and her forces escaped the planet, leading Niadra to rally for a new strategy. Meanwhile, the violation of the demilitarized zone caused tensions between the Daelaam and Terran Dominion. In response to the Auriga Tribe's demand for action over Urun's death, Hierarch Artanis withdrew his peace talks with the Dominion.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. On Cavir, the Dominion was allowed to maintain a military base and patrol the world, often coming across zerg. Many illegal miners operated on the planet.Houser, Jody and Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Soldiers 1''' (7) (January 23, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. However, these miners soon agitated the zerg, who were united under a queen, and drove the zerg to assault the Dominion at the Battle of Camp Pitcairn. The Dominion were able to kill the queen and drive the zerg back. Robinson, Andrew (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (p, i). "StarCraft: Soldiers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Soldiers '''4 (7) (April 24th, 2019) Dark Horse Comics. Known Territories *Cavir *Redshift system **Adena References Category:Planetary regions